Lights
by KJsPlace
Summary: Even when you're forced to live in the shadows...light can still find its way through in the most unexpected way. (A LucJos Story - OCxOC)
**Lights**

Moments like these, made one almost able to forget the darkness that the world cast them in, forget of the shadows they had to hide in. Held securely in Lucian's arms as he jogged at a steady pace over the dimply lit New York rooftop, the two made their way back to the place they called home.

The gentle rocking motions were almost lulling her to sleep, her head resting comfortably against his broad shoulder and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Jos knew she didn't need to hold on but...she wanted to, wanted to be close to him, wanted to let the sensations flow over her that his embrace let her feel.

Warmth. Security. Comfort. Strength. Love.

So much felt from such a simple gesture, from having his arms holding her with tenderness and protection. Feeling the laugh rising up before hearing it, she looked up at him. Luc chuckled, turning his head to look at her with a grin.

"Think we can do that again hey?"

Jostlin blinked then laughed, nodding while moving a hand to cup his cheek in her hand.

"You know, I think I'd like that." Luc smiled, placing a gentle kiss against her palm. She could feel his muscles in his arms shifting against her skin as his hold tightened momentarily, jumping smoothly across the rooftop gap to land without jostling her on the other side, relaxing his hold once again.

Jostlin watched him quietly, knowing him long enough to tell when something was on his mind that was troubling him. His ridges always furrowed just a bit, the slightest crinkle the only tell tale sign something other than the usual rampant thoughts he had were going on within. Considering the moment they'd shared not half hour ago, she was a little worried as to what the cause may be.

"...Lucian?"

His motions slowed to a walk as he breached the next gap, the building where Luc slept calmly under Chaplain's watchful eye coming closer as a soft sigh slipping past his lips. Stroking his cheek lightly with her thumb, she made him turn to look at her, meeting his troubled mix-matched gaze with her own concerned one.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer her immediately, coming to a stop near the water tank, looking almost as if he was trying to gather his thoughts before speaking. Waiting patiently, Jos kept her eyes on him, giving him the time he needed, her own worry growing the longer he stayed silent...

...Worry that SHE was the cause...

She knew it was silly to think that considering all they had been through, all they had managed to push past together; but the thought was still there, eating at her mind as she waited for him to speak.

"I've been thinking...about things a lot lately...about us mostly..." Jostlin nodded, staying quiet, letting him talk. Luc seemed to steel himself before continuing.

"Just about everything we've done, about Lucy-Anne, Joey, every moment we've shared together, the good and the bad...and how its been so touch on both of us a lot of times, mostly because of me. Yet you've stuck with me still." He took a breath, setting her down on the ground beside him, taking a single step back

"Jostlin, I can't do just this anymore, I want to move forward...I want to live the next stage but, there's one thing I have to do before that can happen...so, here goes..."

Jostlin remained dead silent and still, eyes locked on him, a pain welling up as her hand curled over her heart, mouth opening but the words caught in her throat, fearful of what he was about to say next...

Then she noticed the frown on his face, eyes shifting from her toward their home building just ahead of them. Slowly tearing her gaze from his face, she turned her head to follow his line of sight.

What she saw next, made everything else just fade away. As she watched, the regular lights all went off and, seconds later, came back on but this time, they started to spell words...and as each one lit up, her eyes grew wider, staring in surprise.

' **JOS'**

' **WILL YOU'**

' **MARRY'**

' **ME'**

' **?'**

As a large heart flickered into life across the face of the building, her wide eyes snapped back to look at Luc, finding him kneeling behind her with a smile and a gold ring held up to her between his fingers.

"I don't want to continue my life without you, Jostlin. I want you to be by my side til the day I draw my last breath. I'm lucky to have found in you, what people spend their whole life searching for. Would you do me the high honour, of entering the next stage with me, and becoming my wife?"

For a few silent moments, Jos didn't move or say a thing then her full weight slammed into him, knocking him onto his back as her delighted cheer echoed over the rooftops. Lucian grinned, wrapping his arms around her, asking with a touch of mischievous in his tone,

"So, can I take that as a yes?" Jos pulled back to grin broadly at him, bumping her muzzle to his beak.

"Yes! Of course you can, you big goofball! Don't scare me like that again!"

Lucian just laughed at that, lifting her hand to slip the ring onto her finger with a warm smile before cupping her cheek and drawing her to him for a deep, tender kiss.

* * *

 **Featuring:**

 **Lucian (c) Me  
Jostlin (c) Hina0126 (deviantart)**


End file.
